hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R
Description The Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R (Japanese: 日産スカイライン二千GT-R) was produced in Japan from 1972-1973 as a special sports variant of the C110 Skyline, the successor to the "Hakosuka" Skyline GT-X, which was from the First (C10) Generation of the Nissan Skyline. Commonly nicknamed "Kenmeri" after the Skyline called "Ken and Mary's Skyline" used in TV advertising in Japan, this was also the last GT-R variant of the Skyline produced before the introduction of the R32 GT-R in 1989. Only 197 of this special sports car were produced, as the oil crisis of 1973 struck Japan almost as much as it did the US. The 2000GT-R was sold only at specialty dealerships in Japan and the 2000GT-R version was exclusively sold in Japan. This casting is right-hand drive, as is the standard for Japanese Domestic Market (JDM) vehicles. Versions The Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2011 card From the back of the 2011 card: Born: 1973 Birthplace: Chuo-ku, Tokyo, Japan Designer: Nissan Specialty: Second-generation "Ken & Mary" Skyline, nicknamed for its popular Japanese commercial in the '70s. Powered by a 1989 cc I6 S20 engine, and a 5-speed manual gearbox. Trivia *For the 2014 release of the Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R, Hot Wheels colored and detailed the car in the pattern used on the 2000GT-R Skyline that was debuted at the 1972 Tokyo Motor Show, but with a '68' on the side in lieu of the '73' that was used on the real show car. Gallery 1642.JPG|2011 - short card sky line hw 2014.jpg 305.jpg|2014 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R package front.png|2016 Nissan SKY Line 2000 GT-R - Blue - card.jpg 1458.JPG|2018 - short card 2124.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2118.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour Japan Historics 005.JPG|Car Culture Japan Historics, Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R T 2000GT-R FJX88.jpg Hot_Wheels_Classics_Skylines.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R & GT-X. Hot_Wheels_2011_NM_Nissan_Skyline_2000GT-R_MC5.jpg New0005.jpg New0006.jpg Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-R.JPG IMG_0424.jpg Skyline_2000GT-R_rear.jpg Nissan SKY Line 2000 GT-R - Blue - Loose.jpg Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R - Then N 1 - 18 - 2.png|Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R - Then N 1 - 18 Official T 2000 GT-R.jpg|H/T 2000 GT-R (2019) IMG20190221233154.jpg|H/T 2000 GT-R (2019) FYC81 - Nissan Skyline H-T 2000GT-R (1).jpg|2019 HW Rescue FYC81 - Nissan Skyline H-T 2000GT-R (2).jpg|2019 HW Rescue 2019_Hot_Wheels_Nissan_Skyline_2000_GT-R.jpg Nissan Skyline Kenmeri. 2019.Police.Red Recolor.2.jpg Nissan Skyline Kenmeri. 2019.Police.Red Recolor.Rearvue.jpg Hot Wheels - Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-R - 2011 Mainline - New Model (1).JPG|Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-R - 2011 - New Model FYG85.jpeg|FYG85 - 2019 HW Rescue 4/10; 160/250 - Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R External Links *Collection Update: One variant left for the NISSAN SKYLINE 2000GT-R casting collection Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2011 New Models Category:Nissan Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:JDM Cars Category:Skyline Cars Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:2016 Car Culture Series Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Car Culture Category:Hot Wheels Heritage Category:2018 Super Treasure Hunts Category:Flying Customs Series Category:Special Liveries Category:HW City Night Burnerz Series Category:Then and Now Series Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:HW Rescue Series Category:1970s Category:Police Cars Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:1:64 Category:Coupes